En el momento justo
by AngelWTF
Summary: Ran pasa de la tristeza al enojo a cada rato. Conan escuha atras de la puerta. El celular de Ran suena... ¿quien seraa? Y la pregunta del millon... ¿Que le dice para subirle el animo? Mas feo el resumen imposible.. Perdonn!


Como ya saben, Detective conan pertence a Goshoo Aoyama, qu etodavia no me publica un finall ¬¬ ... Y Los personajes tampoco y todo eso...

Porfas critiquen porque creo q esto necesita unos cuantos cambios, pero no se me ourre como hacerlo..segunda historia que publico..andaba medio sentimental cuando hice este, hace como una semana ejejejej.. Pero hoy estuve a punto de cambiar toda la historia y matarlos a todos u_u . Pero we supongo que los matare en otra ocacion.

Si a las criticas constructivas! .. mil perdones si se encuentran con alguna falta de ortografia..

LO QUE ESTA EN CURSIVA ES LO QUE PIENSA EL QUE ESTE PENSANDO.

Llovía demaciado para ser verano. Quizas era uno de esos dias en lo que el cielo se cansaba de sonreir y daba paso a la hermosa lluvia.

La muchacha contemplaba desde la ventana el caer de las gotas de lluvia que al tocar el piso se hacian añicos; desaparecian.

Desaparecer…

Que lindo que seria desaparecer. Dejar de existir en esta realidad para poder hacerlo en otra mejor. En una realidad que no existan los detectives ni los asesinatos. Pensandolo mejor que si existan los detectives, pero que no tengan motivos para irse de repente para "resolver un caso muy difícil". Desaparecer.

No es justo, ¿Por qué los detectives pueden desaparecer? No, no justo.

Suspiró mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Estaba tan cansada de llorar. Dejaria de hacerlo, se prometió así misma una vez más, algún día dejaría de llorar.

Estúpido detective. Estúpido por irse y dejarla sola; estúpido por llamar, con muy poca frecuencia, solo para decir: "-Hola Ran, estoy vivo… Bueno, adiós".

Estúpido por no llamar cuando más lo necesita. Y estúpida ella tambien por esperarlo sin importar que.

-Estúpido Detective- dijo en voz alta y muy enojada. Luego se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos para volver a repetir lo que habia dicho cinco segundos antes:- Estúpido detective-. Estaba furiosa. Tanto, que si lo tuviera enfrente le regalaría una buena patada de karate.

Detrás de la puerta, un pequeño no tan pequeño escuchaba.

Escuchó lo que ella dijo y una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro.

_¿Con que estúpido he?_ Pensó,

Saco el celular y marco un número que se conocía de memoria. Del otro lado de puerta la muchacha se incorporo de golpe al escuchar su celular. Lo tomó, miro quien era. Sonrió, volvió a recostarse y contesto el teléfono

-¿Si?-

- Hola

-Hola.

-¿Cómo has estado Ran?

-Bien

-¿El instituto? ¿Te ha ido bien?-

-Si

_Esto esta mal_.

-¿Estas enferma o algo?

-No.

-Vale…Ah! ¿Has visto la nueva película de mi madre? Es una espía o algo así..

-Si.

_Demasiado mal. Lo único que te faltaba Shinichi. Ran no quiere hablarte_.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Si

-¿Crees que podrías decir otra cosa aparte de monosílabos?- Dijo levantando un poco la voz. ¿Por qué demonios estaba ella enojada ahora?- Me estas poniendo nervioso-

_Kudo idiota! No le grites! _

-Lo siento Ran, no quise gritarte.-

-Está bien. Siento haberte puesto nervioso.

-No tienes que disculparte por eso-Dijo con una sonrisa triste. Escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la puerta.

Silencio prolongado…Uno, dos tres…Seis segundos.

-¿Ran? ¿Sigues ahí?

-¿Podrías dar de hacer preguntas de las que ya sabes las respuestas y decirme para que llamaste? Estoy un poco ocupada ahora- Dijo la muchacha. El enojo se estaba transformando en tristeza nuevamente y ya estaba llorando otra vez

Ella pensaba que estaba disimulando bastante bien, pero Shinichi, Conan en realidad podía oírla llorar de su lado de la puerta...

-Pues…Esto…-Empezó… Necesitaba decir algo que la hiciera sentir mejor… Pero ¿qué?- Tenía un poco de tiempo libre, y como estoy muy lejos como para ir hasta allá pensé en llamarte.

-Bueno, ya llamaste. Adios.

-Ran

-¿Si?

El muchacho tomo aire. Era ahora o nuca.

No era una confesión de amor, no una directa, pero era algo difícil de decir. Y ella estaba triste y el queria hacerla sentir mejor. Pero era cierto. Muy cierto.

- Te extraño-

…

Sintio que algo caía al piso. Volteo, escondió el celular y abrió la puerta.

-¿Rannechan esta bien? He oido que algo caía y…- Ran estaba de rodillas en el piso con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, la cara roja y una leve sonrisa

-Si Conan-kun es que estaba hablando con Shinichi y me he distraído y...bueno... Caí al piso jejeje...- La muchacha no noto que el niño estaba sonrojado también.

-Bueno debo ir a la casa del profesor Agasa a probar un nuevo video juego- Y cerro la puerta.

La muchacha se quedo mirando fijamente a la puerta, un poco sorprendida. Al cabo de unos segundos la voz al teléfono la trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

-Ran! ¿Estas bien? Ran?

-Si! Estoy bien lo siento solo estaba hablando con Conan-kun.

Al otro lado de la línea. Silencio.

-Shinichi?

-¿Si?

-Yo también te extraño.- Conan, que se había salido a la calle y ahora estaba refugiado en la cabina telefónica que siempre usaba estaba ruborizado. Demasiado para su gusto. Estaba por acotar algo cuando Ran continuo:- ¿Como esta yendo el caso? ¿Sabes? Encontré una pastelería muy linda en la que hacen unos pasteles de limón deliciosos, cuando regreses podríamos ir...

-Cla..Claro

-Bueno… ya tengo que irme Shinichi es hora de preparar la cena. Adiós.

-Ran?

-Si

-Volveré pronto. Cuando lo haga tienes que dejarme hacer algo. ¿Puedes?

-Que cosa?

- Quedarme a tu lado.

Esa noche, cuando Conan regresó. Ran estaba se mostraba feliz. Le gustaba verla asi, esa sonrisa le transmitía tranquilidad porque sabia que esta noche ella no lloraría por el. Y se aseguraría de que la noche siguiente tampoco lo hiciera. Porque a partir de ese día, la llamaría todas las noches.


End file.
